The Heroes Fate
by 4EverOrNever
Summary: Lisanna is home from Edolas, but nightmares still haunt the fire dragon slayer, Natsu. Lucy worries for her best friends health and as things finally start to look up for the dragon slayer Fairy Tail is struck with dangerous and dark forces. Will Natsu and his friends be able to save what they truly love? Or will Fairy Tail perish forever? Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. :)
1. Chapter 1

_"Lisanna?" a white haired mage stood in front of the salmon haired mage "Have you finally come home to us?"_

_"Natsu..." Lisanna mumbled "I've missed you so much." She started to cry as her voice trembled "But I don't think I can ever come home again."_

_The salmon haired mage; Natsu, looked down at the floor. He had tears flowing from his eyes to his chin. Then falling from his chin to the floor leaving behind the dripping sound. They stood in silence until Natsu looked up again. He had hurt, longing, despair, and sadness in his eyes._

_"Natsu..." spoke Lisanna again "Im so sorry! I never meant to upset you."_

_Finally he spoke "Lisanna... you could never upset me." He pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear "You make me too happy to upset me" He felt her smile against his chest._

_"Natsu, I wish I could come home. I wish I could come home to Mira, to Elfman, to the guild... to you." Lisanna pulled back and looked up into Natsu's eyes. Slowly Lisanna leaned in. Pressing her lips against his. Natsu leaned in and kissed Lisanna back. It was sweet and gentle. Then Lisanna started to sparkle. Like the night she died._

_Natsu pulled back and looked at her, panic in his eyes. "Lisanna? Lisanna! What's happening?" He cried._

_Lisanna managed a small smile and told the mage "Natsu... It is okay. Alright? Everything is going to be okay." He feel to his knees and hugged her waist._

_"You cant go Lisanna! You cant Leave me!" He was begging now. he knew it was out of his and her control but he still begged. He still cried. He still felt. The one thought that kept playing over and over again was 'Lisanna is leaving me...again. She is going somewhere I cant follow.'_

_Lisanna's body slowly started disappearing starting with her feat. Natsu held on tighter. "Lisanna!" He yelled._

_Somehow Lisanna pulled from his grasp and bent down in front of him. "Natsu.." She said "It is time for me to go. You need to wake up now" That caught his attention. 'Wake up?' he thought._

_When Natsu looked up to Lisanna all that remained was her head. In a way Natsu couldn't help but think it looked a little creepy. But it was still Lisanna. He had tears streaming from his eyes. "Please?" He pleaded one last time before she completely vanished leaving Natsu in the dark all by himself. 'Wake up?' He thought one last time._

* * *

><p>"Lisanna!" He screamed, sitting up. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Natsu was shivering and he could smell and feel salty tears falling from his eyes. He fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his arms. He couldn't get his dream out of his head. Actually it was more like a nightmare. He had been having nightmares ever since Lisanna's 'death'. Even after she came back from edolas the night time horrors didn't disappear. Every night it was a new dream. Every night she left him alone in the dark.<p>

There was a rustling sound from above and Natsu moved his arm to see Happy awaking from his slumber. He had completely forgotten about his little blue furred, friend till now. Before Happy could see that Natsu had awoken with tears in his eyes again he wiped his face with the back of his hand. Natsu hated worrying his friends. So for months now he acted like the horrors vanished. But some little voice in the back of his mind kept repeating 'You cant lie to him. He knows how much you suffer at night no matter what you do.' Natsu wanted to punch that voice in the throat to make it shut up.

Happy was there for Natsu when the nightmares first hit. Every night he would wake up screaming and thrashing calling for Lisanna to come back. Happy wouldn't be able to do much so he would just curl up onto his friends chest and try to calm him down.

"Natsu...?" Happy asked.

Natsu jumped. He had been so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the cat talking to him. "Huh? Yeah Happy? What is it?"

Happy looked at him and just mumbled "Lisanna?"

Natsu looked down. Not being able to keep his gaze with Happy. He always did everything he could to not worry his best friend but sometimes that voice won."Yeah." That was all he could manage. Thinking about the dream just hurt. Happy didn't say anything else. Instead he did what he usually does and curled up onto Natsu's chest. It was comforting and Natsu couldn't help but relax. Happy was there. Natsu grabbed Happy and pulled him off. He crawled out of bed and asked "Wanna head to the guild, buddy?"

Instantly Happys ears perked up and he had a grin on his face. "Aye sir! Charle will be there and I have a fish with her name on it!" Natsu chuckled and walked out of the house Happy flying behind. In Magnolia the bird were chirping, the squirrels were playing, and the sun was shinning. 'It is going to be a very relaxing day' Natsu thought. But everyone knows the second he sets out on a job with team Natsu they are bound to destroy a town.

As they neared the guild Natsu was at aw. He hadn't even noticed how close they were from thinking to much. Which was a rare thing for Natsu to do. They burst open the doors and shouted "Were here!" Gray was the first to comment.

"Oh great! Flame-Brain is here. Look everyone! Our whole day just got _way _better!" He was being sarcastic.

"What'cha say Stripper?" And with that the two young mages started their daily fight. Happy on the other hand walked over to the bar where Mira, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, and Levy were. He sighed as he sat down. Lucy happened to catch the cats distress.

"What's wrong Happy?" She asked. Happy only sighed again and looked over to the blonde mage.

"Where's Charle?!" He wailed. "I don't see her anywhere and I have a fish for her!... Also" He then turned to Erza "Natsu is having dreams about Lisanna again" That must have been what was really bugging Happy.

He was worried about his best friend. Erza gave Happy a sympathetic look. Lisanna looked at happy and frowned. "He still scared I'm gonna' leave again, huh?"

"Charle and Wendy went out on a mission with Cana. You know, after Lisanna's presumed death, I stayed with Natsu for a while. I wanted to make sure he was okay, Mira and Elfman had each other. But Natsu..." She cut off and sighed. "It scared me every time I heard him wake up screaming. There was never anything we could do... It made me feel hopeless. But then he stopped having those dreams a year ago. A couple months before you came, Lucy. But why would he be having them again so suddenly? Or so we thought they stopped. Maybe they never really did and Natsu just became better at hiding things." Erza was explaining what the Lisanna dream thing was. But everyone in the guild already knew. Everyone except Lucy that is. So she was more of explaining to Lucy so she understood what they were talking about.

"We can only hope that it isn't as bad as last time." Mira said. Mira glanced at the pink haired dragon slayer who was currently dodging Grays attacks. 'Please Natsu... Be okay.' Mira thought. She had just finished wiping some mugs. Lisanna sat at her stool. She had a frown plastered on her face and Mira knew exactly what she was thinking. 'It is all my fault' Mira sighed and leaned over the counter to give her sister a hug.

"You guys, Natsu is strong. I know I haven't been here long enough to have experience that time period but, this is Natsu. He gives us all hope even when we cant see it ourselves. He is strong and we just need to believe in him." Lucy smiled. Everyone smiled back at her now looking towards Natsu. He was smiling and Happy. Guess his and Grays fight ended.

Natsu walked towards the request board to pick out a request and noticed everyone at the bar starring at him. He raised and eyebrow in a 'what do ya want?' kind of way. They all looked away and Natsu returned to what he was doing. The request board had lots of jobs but none looked fun. That weirdo guy from the play he, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and then Wendy, had another play request. 'Just cant keep the audience can ya?' Natsu mentally asked himself. Also there was a request to catch some bandits and another for protecting someone while they make their way across Fiore. Natsu grabbed the third one and walked over to the bar. He sat the paper down in front of the others. While they examined it Natsu spoke up "What do ya say? Lets go on a job! I know your rent is coming up Lucy!" Natsu gave his signature goofy grin and everyone smiled at him.  
>"Alright Natsu. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and myself are taking this request Mira." Erza showed Mira the paper and Mira smiled and nodded.<p>

"Alright you guys have fun!" Mira laughed

As they were walking out the door Natsu paused and looked over his shoulder. Lisanna was still sitting on her stool and happened to notice Natsu looking at her. She smiled at him and he gave a small sad smile back. Lisanna's smile turned into a frown. She got up from her stool and ran over to Natsu. She hugged him and whispered into his shoulder. "Natsu... you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here and i am never leaving again. I am never going to leave Fairy Tail. I am never going to leave my family. And... I am never going to leave you." She looked up into his beautiful onyx eyes and smiled again. Mostly because of the fact that Natsu was blushing, and that is a very rare thing to see. 'He's so adorable' she thought. She let Natsu out of the embrace and shoved him towards the door giggling "Go have fun on your job!"

* * *

><p>In a dark room beyond Magnolia deep in a forest there lay a castle. The castle was full of evil. In the center there lay a room. Inside there was a throne with a cloaked man sitting. The doors burst open and a woman walked in.<p>

"My lord. The Fire Dragon Slayer, The Celestial Spirit Wizard, The Scarlet Knight, and The Ice Mage, have set out on a mission... Is it time?" The woman asked. Her voice was low and sounded sort of like a growl.

"In time, my dear Vivian. In time." The cloaked man said. "We will not set out our plan just yet."

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Just if your wondering I have tried to write this story before. But I have problems with getting my creative juices flowing so I hope this rewritten version is much better! . :) Anyways thanks for reading my first chapter. Follow me or my story. Rate, Review, and comment. I really want to know what you have to think about it and I would also like any tips for my book you guys have to offer! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Flame Breath!"

"Popsicle Princess!"

Their was a tick mark starting to appear on Erza's forehead and steam blowing out her ears. "If you two don't stop fighting right now!" Her voice got very deadly quite "i'm. Going. To. Skin. You. Alive."

Natsu and Gray turned white as paper and grabbed each other around their shoulders. Smiling and acting as best friends. "Fighting?" Gray laughed nervously "I could never fight with Natsu. He is my bestest bud after all... Right Natsu?!"

Natsu looked as if he was about to pass out. Erza really scares those two. "Aye sir!"

Happy looked to Lucy and whispered "Erza's Scary!" Lucy just nodded her head in agreement.

The group was walking on a path through the woods. They were headed to the nearest town because Natsu refused to ride the train, causing them to miss it. So now they were stuck hiking through the woods on a hot day, to the nearest town to catch a train there. At least the trees provided some shade so the group wouldn't burn to death. The whole walk their though, Natsu and Gray fought while Lucy and Happy whined about their feet hurting. By the time Natsu and the others reached the nearest town it was late afternoon. Erza bought the train tickets and shoved Natsu on. Immediately he fell over complaining about 'how sick' he was. Natsu leaned against the window grabbing his stomach and Lucy sat next to him. Gray, Erza, and Happy sat across from them. Lucy pulled Natsu's head down onto her lap and pulled out a book. Gray closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Erza starred out the window and Happy moved over to lie down next to Natsu. Snuggling up in his chest.

"uggggg" Natsu whined. Erza looked over and frowned at the salmon haired boy. "I... think I am goi-ng to b-be sick!"

Lucy jumped and screamed "Don't be sick on me!" Erza and Gray had a hard time suppressing their chuckles.

"Stupid flame-brain don't you know better than to puke, or even talk about being sick, on girls?!" Gray was mocking him but Natsu didn't care. He cared more about getting off this death contraption.

Erza gave Gray a stern look and looked back to Natsu. "Natsu, try to go to sleep." Natsu nodded and closed his eyes. he truly wished he didn't have to because he knew what awaited him in the darkness of the back of his mind. Dark dreams where Lisanna leaves. Dreams of her 'death' or her funeral. The day Natsu found out Lisanna was presumed dead. The worst of all though was the dreams where she came home only to die again and again in front of Natsu in a never ending cycle. He barely received that dream but when he does it makes Natsu want to pull his hair out and scream. His thoughts became hazy and Natsu fell into the never ending nightmares where he waits for Lisanna.

* * *

><p>Natsu opened his eyes and he was in a forest. There was trees completely surrounding him. Everywhere he looked he saw green, yellow, brown. Different colors on the trees showing their life. The green trees were alive and healthy while the yellow were starting to die. The brown trees though... that was the saddest. Their life was already over. They didn't get anymore chances to save themselves. Natsu immediately found out that this dream would be different. He didn't know how it would be but he knew it would be. It just felt... different.<p>

"Sad isn't it?"

Natsu only sighed. He knew that voice. Before he even turned around he knew exactly who would be standing behind him. So instead he stayed facing forward. He just watched the trees. Taking a long time to answer. "Yes. It seems their life has just begun yet it has already ended."

Lisanna walked up and hugged Natsu from behind. "Don't think of it that way. Think of it as... their life has just started from a new point of veiw."

"It makes me think of you." Natsu replied "You were so young when we thought you died. Like the brown leaves. Yet, you came back. Like the yellow trees. They were close to dying but somehow they pulled themselves from the abyss."

Lisanna smiled and grabbed Natsu's hand. "Im back now, ain't I?" Natsu turned around to face her and frowned. "Natsu... these are just dreams. The Lisanna you see right now, isn't the real one. The real Lisanna is at home in Fairy Tail, waiting for you."

Natsu smiled. "Your right Lisanna. But still seeing you leave..." He frowned "Even just in my dreams, it still hurts. I never want to see you leave again."

"Wake up Natsu." As Lisanna said that she dropped Natsu's hand and ran away into the woods. Natsu didn't chase after her. He stayed still watching her leave him again. No matter what he ever did Lisanna always left. He could never get her to stay.

* * *

><p>Natsu awoke to Lucy poking his face. "Natsu" She kept calling and he glared at her. She stopped poking "Where here."<p>

Natsu crawled up from the train seat and stumbled his way out of the death trap. Erza and Gray were walking ahead with Happy. Leaving Natsu and Lucy behind.

The town was full of people. Tall people, Short people, fat people, skinny people, people of all different variety. Then there were the buildings. Just like the people some were one story, others reached to the clouds. Some were so long it looked like it went on forever, and others ended almost as soon as they began. There was a park with children swinging on swings and dogs chasing frisbees. Mothers and fathers pushing strollers and old people sitting on benches talking about the young.

It was a very nice town. Kind of like the ones you see on the magazines or watch on the television. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, and everything seemed perfect. It all seemed so... safe.

Natsu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms behind his neck sinking into the atmosphere. The air smelt sweet. This would be a really nice place for a vacation. "So where do we go to meet the guy for the request?"

Erza looked back towards him and put simply "His house"

Everyone sweat dropped. "Lets just follow Erza." Lucy whispered. Lucys breath was hot. She smelled pretty too, like roses. New perfume?

Erza, Gray, and Happy, followed by Natsu and Lucy kept walking up the street. They were nearing a modern house. It was painted green with pink flowers around the walkway to the door. Almost as if the flowers are leading you to the door. The door was white and sitting on a porch. On the porch there sat five recliners and a table in the middle with five cups of tea.

Erza knocked on the door and shortly after a little old lady answered "May i help you?"

"You sent a request into fairytail ma'am about catching some bandits?" Lucy said. The lady smiled and nodded her head. She walked over to the chairs and motioned for us to sit with her.

"My husband died a few years back. Up until recently it was only me and my cat, Mittens, living here. But about a month ago a new gang came into town and have been causing mischief wherever they go" She paused, took a deep breath, and pursed her lips, "Including stealing Mittens!"

"They stole your cat?!" Gray was shocked. What would a band of evil thieves want with a cat? "Are you sure they took your cat?"

The old woman frowned and glared at Gray like there was no tomorrow, "What else would have happened to Mittens? She disappeared about two weeks ago and the bandits have been here for about five. They took her! I know it, those good for nothing rotten little brats!"

"Alright Lady! We'll get your cat back and we'll have a whole lot of fun beating up those bandits as we do it!" Natsu shouted.

"Thank you children! This is so kind of you to do for an old lady. Please bring Mittens home safe." She smiled and like that team Natsu was off to save a cat. 

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS YOU GUYS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :) BY THE WAY, THANKS KILLILA23400 FOR THE REVIEW. YOUR TOO SWEET! I WILL DEFINITELY HAVE MOAR WHERE THAT CAME FROM! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

And like that team Natsu set off to rescue the cat in distress. First things first they needed to locate the thieves. Find where it is they are hiding out at. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy asked questions around the east side of town, while Erza and Gray asked questions around the west side of town. Of course with Natsu's habits he burned down a few buildings because he was 'all fired up'. Around evening Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray met back up in the middle of town.

"Lucy~" Natsu whined "How many times do i have to say sorry? I didn't mean to burn down that weird old lady shop."

Lucy glared at Natsu "ANTIQUE SHOP! NOT old lady shop. And you are going to have to apologize a lot more because while you were busy being a freaking pyro i was doing all the work!"

"Ha! Stupid flame-brain. Cant control your magic, eh?" Gray added. Hope this doesn't turn into another fight because pretty sure Erza has had enough already.

"You idiots! Can you not fight for 1 day?!" Erza glared at Gray and Natsu "We have more important things to do than listen to you two bicker all day. We need to find those thieves and put a stop to them. More importantly we need to rescue our clients cat!"

Natsu and Gray at least shut-up. It gave Lucy enough time to ask "Have you got any clues to their whereabouts?"

Erza nodded "People say they see a couple of men every night dragging a bag into the woods. If where lucky that is the theives. But i wonder what it is they drag with them every night?"

"Probably the things they stole" Happy offered. It was enough though because Erza nodded her head lost in thought.

"Alright, then. Isn't is obvious? Tonight we beat the thugs up and make them take us to their hideout. Then we can take everyone's stuff back to them!" Natsu seemed pleased with himself.

"Yeah that's a real good plan, Natsu." Gray was irritated "Except if we knock them out, how are we supposed to make them take us there?" Natsu just glared, defeated.

"I know!" Lucy chirped "We watch them and then follow them back to their hideout. Then we can go with Natsu's plan!"

"Yeah great idea, Luce!" Natsu smiled.

It was settled. They wait till night, watch the people from a distance and carry out the plan. It would've been much easier if Natsu and Happy weren't complaining every ten seconds that they were hungry. So after grabbing a bite they sat on a nearby roof and watched the town for any sign of disturbance. 

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Natsu called to Lucy.<p>

"Nothing. Either they dont come out till after it is super late or they know where here." Lucy answered "And i have a feeling it is option number two."

Natsu grimaced. "Damn bastereds." he muttered. Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu were each on a different roof, to watch a different section of town. Natsu felt a cold presence behind him and turned around to be face to face with Gray. "What the hell are you doing, creepy stripper?!"

"Natsu, there." Gray pointed behind Natsu. "It looks like were not the only ones watching."

Natsu turned around. Everywhere he looked there was forest. As he was scanning the tree lines he noticed, in the corner of his eyes something was move. He looked to that spot and saw a couple bushes. Then he noticed the eyes. He couldn't help but make eye contact. Bad mistake. Before he could react, arrows came shooting up from the spot he had seen the eyes, one arrow had implanted itself in Natsu's thigh.

Natsu toppled over from the surprise, and rolled down the roof. Before he could fall off though Gray caught hold of his hand. Natsu, surprised Gray had saved him, just hung there. Gray managed to pull Natsu back up and out of the line of fire before Natsu said anything. "Uh... Thanks."

"No problem, but be more careful. Your lucky you weren't hit anywhere else." Gray lectured. "imagine if it hit you in the heart. You'd be dead right now. And while i was saving your ass, i could have been hit too! Dont be so stu-"

"Gray! Enough! It isn't his fault. Did Natsu ask someone to shot at you too? No. Things happen Gray." Erza who must have heard the commotion interrupted. "Natsu let me see your leg."

"Im fine, thanks Erza." Natsu muttered.

"Natsu. Show me your leg. For all we know that arrow can be deadly poisonous, or it could've hit a nerve."

"Really Erza, im fine i can just pull it out myself." Natsu grabbed ahold of the arrow and began gently tugging on it with a pained expression on his face.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed at him the moment she saw he was hurt and was attempting to take it out himself "Stop it before you make it worse!" She ran over to them and grabbed hold of Natsu's hand without affecting the arrow. Before Natsu could complain Erza was there looking at his leg. Scowl on his face the whole time.

"Alright, it is fine. No posion. No nerve damage." Erza grabbed the arrow and gave a sharp tug. The arrow poped out with a layer of blood. "Should come out easy enough."

"OWWW! GOD DAMMIT ERZA! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GAVE ME A WARNING BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO RIP OFF MY LEG!" Natsu yelled.

"You were going to do it yourself anyways. So whats it matter?" Erza asked.

"YEAH WELL, NOT LIKE THAT!" Natsu replied.

"Come on Natsu. We still have a job to do." Lucy smiled. Just seeing that smile made Natsu feel all warm inside. And i made his stomach fell funny.

"Yeah." Natsu muttered "Maybe the ass who shot my leg is still there. We need to get to their hideout as soon as possible and stop whatever it is they are doing." Funny felling gone? check. Time o finish our job? check.

Natsu stood up and ignored the little prick his leg gave him by putting pressure on it. He walked to the edge of the roof and peeked at the bush. The eyes were still there. Watching with interest. "Why, you." Natsu snarled.

Gray was the first to go. He jumped off the roof with Natsu closely behind him. Before the eyes even blinked Gray was on him. He punched again and again. But not enough to make the person unconsious. When Gray finally pulled him back from the bushes everyone looked at him. He was short with pitch black hair. Olive skin, blue eyes and looked like-

"A kid?" Lucy was stunned. He couldn't be over the age of 14. A little 14 year old has been watching them and shot Natsu in the leg? "What the hell?"

"Please dont hurt me!" He cried "He told me if i watched you he wouldn't beat me tonight. He said to kill anyone who spotted me! Im sorry! He made me do it!" The little boy cried.

Natsu wasn't giving in that easy "You cant just shoot someone and expec mercy, kid."

"Natsu, please just hear him out" Lucy ordered. Natsu didn't say anything but she knew he would hear the kid because he looked away from Lucy and the kid. "What's your name?"

"Kyumi. Please miss. If i didn't listen he would have hurt me again." He pleaded.

"Who?" Erza spoke up. The more imformation they have the better.

"Fathers boss. We speak not his name. Not us servants anyway. He is a man of pure evil. No one can stop him. You were told were theives. That is true. But the man we work for is not. We still thing to give to him. So he can perform that spell. No one can stop him, i sugest you go home and tell your families you love them. After that spell we might all be as good as dead."

Everyone gasped. "Who is your fathers boss, Kyumi?" Erza asked slowly. Dreading the answer but accepting at the same time.

"His name is, Treznor." Kyumi replied fear spreading in his eyes. " I have said too much. If he finds out he will kill me!"

"Treznor?" Lucy asked "Kyumi what spell is it that Treznor is trying to perform?" Kyumi was frantic now. He kept saying over and over that "He is going to kill me" Natsu tried to grab hold of him but Kyumi stuggled to much and elbowed Natsu in the nose stunning him and making him lose hold of his tight grip. The moment he was free Kyumi took off. He ran into the woods without looking back.

"Kyumi!" Erza yelled, chasing after him. One thought on her mind. 'What spell?'

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy chased after Erza, chasing after Kyumi. All yelling the same thing. "Kyumi!" Lucy ran through a bush and hit something hard causing her to fall to the ground.

Natsu ran in behind her "Lucy!" He shouted after seeing her on the ground. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up "You all right?" His face was screaming with concern.

Lucy now seeing that she had bumped into Erza ignored Natsu and walked around Erza to see what she was staring at. "Kyumi..." she gasped

"What is it Lucy?" Gray asked. Him and Happy only now showing up. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were in too much shock to speak. So Lucy pointed in front of her.

On the ground in a crumpled mess lied what used to be Kyumi. Now he looked like a charred peice of meat. Above Kyumi was what was hoped to be a person, who was slowly dissapering. It had horns on bothe sides of its head. It was a purpleish-green color and her teeth were pointy and sharp. Like a sharks. When it spoke though... it sounded like a female "She spoke too much" It/she laughed. and then it was gone...

and so was Kyumi's body.

**Thanks guys for reading the third chapter in the heroes fate. I hope, like always, you enjoyed it! And i promise to udpdate chapter 4 as soon as possible. Love you guys! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Gray was the first to break from the trance of shock "What the hell was that thing?!"

"What did it do to Kyumi?" Lucy cried. Everyone was upset about Kyumi's death. He was just a frail little child after all. "It's all our fault. We made him tell us about his fathers boss, Treznor."

'Kyumi... Lisanna' Natsu thought. His mind went fuzzy and he felt like he was going to puke at the relization. But he had to be strong. For Lucy's sake. "Erza... when we get to the theives hideout... dont show mercy. They didn't."

Erza turned around and stared at Natsu. "They're monsters."

* * *

><p>As the night darkened and darkened Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy kept walking. Hiking through the woods looking for a hidden hideout was defintaly not easy. Everyone was tired, yet they walked on. By the time they spotted a little cave, it was nearly mid-day. They had to be extra carful not to be seen if this was the hideout.<p>

"What do you think?" Gray asked no one in particular. Seconds after a group of five men and one woman walked out. "Shhh"

"Almost ready, right dear?" Man 1 said.

"Almost, were still missing a few ingrediants though." The woman said.

"Barbera, what else do we need?" Man 4 said

The woman, now known as Barbera sighed "Same thing as last time, chuck."

Chuck yawned "Of course." He said sarcastically "Where do we get the supplies, and how do we find him?"

"The supplies can be bought. Ha-ha! We'll just steal them!" Barbera laughed "And him... we have been searching ages for him. Centuries even. We just have to look harder."

"Yeah? Look harder where?!" man 2 said

"I dont know! How about we drop you in a volcano and you can look for him there!" the man scowled.

man 3 asked "What was that old tale or prophecy again?"

"He who shall save the world is also he who shall destroy the world." man 5 said.

"Yeah whatever. He may save the world for humans, and then destory it for humans. But for us... while he destroys the humans he will be saving us." Barbera smirked.

Man 1 rolled his eyes "You can daydream about your hero later. Lets go get the supplies."

Everyone nodded their heads and then walked off. Probably to steal from the town again. Natsu scowled "Lets stop them before they can take any more stuff!"

Erza laid her hand on Natsu's shoulder and said calmly "Natsu, no. We need to stay here and get in at night to stop whatever they are doing. Now i want to know who is 'him'? And what they need him for?"

"Why dont we ask them after we kick their butts?" Happy sang.

Natsu laughed "Good idea buddy!"

"No. Erza's right. We wait 'till night fall." Lucy said.

* * *

><p>The wait felt like forever but finally the sun has sank below the horizon. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy snuck in through the cave entrance. Tiptoing to make sure they were silent. As they got farther and deeper into the cave they were starting to doubt that it was the hideout. It went on for what felt like forever before they saw a light ahead of them. Natsu turned to his friends and pointed it out to them. They nodded and all moved towards the light.<p>

"Zeref will come to us" a mans voice spoke. Slowly like he was trying to pronounce every syllable. "A when he does, we will have the most powerful creation in the universe, on our side!"

"Yes, my lord. If the spell goes corrrectly Zeref is as good as our property." This time it was a womans voice.

Natsu moved an inch closer to get a veiw of what was happening inside. There was a throne. It was a very fancy room. Inside it wasn't a cave but a room. With windows and the veiw of an ocean. Their were painting streaming the walls and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were bookshelves and a desk. And in the upper left corner a grande marble staircase that spins in circles as you go up.

It was almost like a study except for the throne which was black and looked like it was made out of sculls. Also the people. The man was standing beside one of the bookshevles examining a book and the woman...

She was the thing from earlier! The one who killed Kyumi. Does that mean the cloacked man is Treznor? That means the spell that Kyumi was talking about... Is meant to capture Zeref?

"Vivian. Where is our misfit child?" The cloaked man asked.

"In the dungeon. Where you told me to put it." She spat out it like the child was a desiese. "Doing what it is supposed to."

The man looked up and for the first time Natsu could see his face. He had dark brown hair that covers his right eye and a oval face. When he smirks you can see a hint of very white teeth. His lips are peach and his skin, tan.

"Good, Vivian. You can go." She bowed and walked towards the marble staircase without another word. "Are you going to come out?"

Natsu scowled that his hiding wasn't as impressive as he thought. He walked out into the open. Followed by his friends. "Impressive" Natsu complimented "How did you know i was there?"

The man turned around and smiled at them. "Im sure anybody smart enough, would know your there, Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel"

Natsu glared daggers at the man "Who are you!? How do you know me?"

The mans smile only increased. "Oh im sure a bad little boy told you already who i am."

"Treznor?" Lucy gasped.

"You only answered part of my question!" Natsu was now enraged. He was tired of the man already. His scent, the way he looked, his smile. Everything.

"Well of course! Your the legendary fire dragon slayer!" Treznor preached. "Your very well known. By Everyone, icluding us _repulsive_ bad guys. You get in our way to much. But we still need you."

Yep, Natsu was done. "Fire-Dragons Iron Fist!" He launched himself at Treznor and punched him in the nose sending him to the ground. He fell with a thud and Natsu stood above him daring him to fight back. Treznor then smiled. Without a single word said Natsu was sent flying back into the nearest wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu got back up and cracked his knuckles. "Damn, that hurt you bastard. I think i need to teach you a lesson." Natsu charged the man screaming "Fire Dragons Sword Horn, Fire Dragons Wing Attack, Fire Dragons Secret Art" and so on. Causing explosion after explosion. By the time he was done there was a dust cloud and no one could see if the man was down or not.

Squinting through the dust Natsu looked for the man. To the left Natsu saw something move swiftly, turning his head to look, gave Treznor the perfect opportunity. He punched Natsu's cheek. Natsu flew to the ground in shock. _Where'd he come from? _"Silly salamander. Don't you know? You should never turn your head away from your enemy" Treznor laughed.

Natsu scowled. "Coward. Your pathetic... attacking when your opponent isn't looking. That's a pretty cowardly thing to do!"

'Ice lancer!" Gray shouted shooting at Treznor. One of Grays ice spears struck Treznor across the thigh. Treznor scowled.

"Until next time Natsu Dragneel." And in the blink of an eye Treznor disappeared.

"Coward!" Lucy yelled from afar.

But those words that Treznor had said kept playing back in Natsu's mind. _'Your very well known... But we still need you... Until next time Natsu Dragneel. What could he possibly mean by we still need you? How does he really know me?'  
><em>

* * *

><p>A few hours later Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray had cleared the hideout. Taking out any bad guys they see. When they cam across the room the thieves kept all the items they stole they quickly took it and returned it to their owners. including that old lady's cat. Which turned out to be extremely vicious. By the end of the day they were all exhausted. They stayed the night at one of the hotels in the town. Tomorrow they would set out back home to Fairy Tail. They would tell gramps of Treznor. And one day, when they found him again. They would beat him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope your enjoying. Also this is a eventual Nalu Story. But before Natsu and Lucy can get together, Natsu needs to get over Lisanna. So no worries, it is a Nalu. :)<strong>__


End file.
